goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Skeens misbehaves at Betsy's funeral
Cast Skeens-Brian Mrs. Skeens-Kendra Mr. Skeens-Simon Priest-Professor/Conrad Betsy's dad-Eric Plot This takes place right after Betsy was pushed in the crocodile pit. Transcript Mrs. Skeens: I have some terrible news. Betsy has been mauled by crocodiles and her funeral is being held at the church. This will be one of the only times you can go there. Skeens: Oh no! Not that again! (at the church) Priest: We are gathered today to mourn the death of Betsy from Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures. We will have some people to talk to. Mr. Skeens: Betsy was one of my favourite PBS show characters. Darnell: I hope my daughter goes to Heaven. Skeens: No! She was not! I will give you the real speech! She was hideous and rude! My friends would be forced to watch her shows as her punishment! I'm not kidding! She was the worst people on PBS kids! That's all! Mrs. Skeens: Greg! That was the worst thing you have ever said to anyone in church! That's it! You are never allowed in here again, and we will go home right now! (back at home) Mrs. Skeens: You're lucky everyone in church didn't come back here to scold you! In the meantime, that was even worse than the one you said at King Bob's wedding! You're grounded for 4 days! Mr. Skeens: And for this, we're sending you to Lawbot Headquarters! Skeens: No! Please! Don't send me here! Mr. Skeens: Well, too bad! Let's go right now! Skeens' parents sent their naughty son to ToonTown in disgrace, and later they arrived at ToonTown. Skeens was still crying like a baby. Mr. Skeens: Oh come on, Greg! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for misbehaving at Betsy's funeral! And now it's time to teach you a lesson again! Mrs. Skeens: I agree with your father! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Lawbot Headquarters! So Skeens' parents sent their naughty son to Lawbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Lawbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They arrived at the courtroom where the Chief Justice was working. Chief Justice: Welcome to Lawbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Mr. Skeens: Well, you see, Greg just misbehaved at Betsy's funeral. It was a very bad thing to do that. Mrs. Skeens: So we decided to bring him here for his lesson. The Chief Justice was horrified, and he was upset with Skeens. Chief Justice: Greg, you know misbehaving at Betsy's funeral is the wrong choice! Also, you know Betsy is my favourite PBS show character! That's it, come with me! Then Skeens came with the Chief Justice, and then he entered the cell. Skeens sat on a bed. Chief Justice: This is your cell! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The Chief Justice left. Mr. Skeens: Greg, we're going home right now! Mrs. Skeens: And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! Skeens' parents walked away, much to Skeens' dismay. Skeens: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here again! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaa! I want out! I want out! I WANT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT! Back in Skeens' house, Skeens woke up in horror, back in his room. Skeens: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Oh no! This is terrible again! Then Skeens realised something. He was having a bad dream. Lawson: Wait a minute! It's just a dream! And besides, misbehaving at King Bob's wedding, and I get sent to Lawbot Headquarters! It's a nightmare! Betsy's funeral is just a dream! Then Skeens heard his dad calling. Mr. Skeens' voice: Greg, I just received a call from Mr Kelso! It says that you painted a fire on his glasses! Why did you do that? Skeens: Oh dear. I must confess to my dad right now! Category:Skeens' grounded days Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff